The Color Purple
by codexfawkes
Summary: Bruce used to like purple, now he's really starting to hate it.


The Color Purple

By Codexfawkes

Summary: Bruce used to like purple, now he's really starting to hate it.

AN: I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Bruce always liked purple. He had several shirts in different shades of it and purple had always been one of his favorite colors. When he just couldn't stand one more reminder of green, Bruce had wrapped himself in purple and breathed through the rage. But now, today, he was beginning to hate the color purple. He stood in the kitchen of the communal floor in Avengers Tower making himself a cup of tea and trying not to glower at the scene on the huge couch on the other side of the open concept space. Darcy sat there laughing at something Clint was telling her, her feet were in his lap and she was painting her nails Hawkeye purple. Literally Hawkeye Purple because Stark Industries had come out with Avenger themed merchandise including beauty products. She'd been spending a lot of time with the archer lately. When she wasn't in the lab with Jane and Bruce (and frequently Tony as well) she was with Clint. He was teaching her archery, something she'd always wanted to learn. According to Clint she was a natural, he'd taken to calling her Mini Me and padawan. Darcy refused to call him master, on principal she said, so she called him Obiwan and teased him about kilts and growing a beard like Ewan McGregor. It never failed to get the Other Guy growling in Bruce's head.

If that wasn't bad enough now they were snuggled on the freaking couch and dear god Clint was starting to paint her toes. Bruce abandoned his still steeping tea and walked away as quickly as he could without calling attention to himself. "Containment please JARVIS." Bruce said tightly once he was in the elevator. "Certainly Dr. Banner, shall I inform Master Stark of your destination?" JARVIS asked. "No, no I just…need some space." Bruce answered with a resigned sigh. Of all the concerns he'd had about moving into the tower with the others, developing feeling for a woman wasn't one of them. Pepper was Tony's love, his entire understanding of her before meeting her was in that context and there she stayed. Sure over the months she became his friend and someone he genuinely liked but overall she's his "best friends girl." Natasha is so far from his type as to be laughable as a temptation. Not that she isn't beautiful, but yeah no. Meeting Jane was a pleasant surprise. She was pretty, smart and they had a lot in common. She was closer to his type, but still not quite it and as with Pepper she was Thor's lady love. Messing with that, even only in his own head, would feel like a crime against nature. Darcy, she wasn't his type either, not really. She was the polar opposite to Betty. Physically he could, intellectually, see the similarities but that's where it ended. Darcy was lively, and full of energy. Betty had been the quiet type, happy to bury herself in work or a good book.

In the lab Betty was studious, working in her own little bubble unless she needed him or wanted to share something. Darcy was movement and forced breaks and 4pm dance parties that she always tried to drag him into, spinning his chair when he refused with a smile. She was casual touches, nicknames and comfort. She anticipated his needs, followed his research (despite protesting she didn't understand it, why she hid her intelligence he wasn't sure) and gave quiet support when he needed it. When lab hours were over she refused to let him hide in his suite. She made family dinners and pushed him to join in until he stopped questioning it and just showed up in the kitchen to help cook. She enforced weekends, not letting him or Jane linger in the lab buried under work. She planned picnics in the park, drives to the shore and got him to wander through museums with her. She smiled, cajoled, blackmailed and bribed until she was such a part of his day he almost forgot what it was like before he knew her. Almost. Then two weeks ago, Clint had dropped by the lab to offer archery lessons. Since then an hour every night, instead of hanging out in the lab, Darcy was at the range with Barton. Last weekend she'd disappeared with him and come back hours later from a shopping trip to a store upstate to get arm guards and practice clothes. She'd been grinning brighter than he'd ever seen and calling Clint her Obiwan. Not just Obiwan like before, but _**her**_ Obiwan. Tony had crafted her a recurve bow and arrows to Clint's specs and all of Sunday afternoon had been spent with Clint. Now a week later he was painting her fucking toes. Bruce barely made it to containment with the door sealed behind him before the green haze took over.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but I believe we have a problem concerning Dr. Banner." JARVIS' voice intoned. Tony froze, his lips still puckered against Pepper's neck. They were spending a rare lazy Sunday morning in bed and at the moment his very naked girlfriend had one hand between them and the other fisted in his hair. Bruce was not exactly what he wanted to be thinking of right now. "Is it code green?" Pepper asked worriedly her hands dropping away from him as she tried to wiggle out from under him. Tony tightened his grip on her giving her a warning look before speaking to his AI. "What's happening?" he asked. "Dr. Banner spent several minutes observing Mr. Barton and Miss Lewis interacting on the couch before removing himself to the containment area." JARVIS reported stiffly. "Interacting how?" Pepper asked confused. "Miss Lewis had her feet in Mr. Barton's lap as she painted her fingernails and listened to a tale of his time in the circus. Dr. Banner seemed to lose control of his emotions at the sight of Mr. Barton beginning to paint Miss Lewis' toenails." JARVIS reported. "Fuck," Tony said rolling off Pepper, shooting her a grin when she muttered "Not anymore." Tony stood up and hurriedly pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. "Did he transform?" he asked as he dressed. "Yes sir, almost immediately after I sealed the door behind him. Hulk is most agitated sir." JARVIS related, a hologram flickering to life as real time security footage played. Tony and Pepper watched worriedly as Hulk paced the containment area, pausing to beat on the walls and below for Darcy. "Not good, so not good. Next mission we get he's going to smash Clint instead of the bad guys." Tony said jogging out of the room.

Tony took the elevator to the communal floor and found the pair still sitting on the couch talking, Darcy's feet in Clint's lap as he absent mindedly rubbed her calf through her jeans. "Please for all that is holy tell me you two aren't fucking." Tony said hurrying toward them. "What the hell Stark?" Clint asked raising an annoyed eyebrow. "Look I don't have time for egos, what I do have is Hulk beating the walls of his room screaming for Darcy because apparently Bruce is jealous of whatever the hell is going on between you two. So for the sake of team unity I really hope this is just friendship, because Hulk isn't happy right now." Tony blurted out. They both gaped at him in shock before slowly looking at each other. "Friendship, that's all." Darcy said while moving her feet out of Clint's lap. "Good, you come with me and tell the big guy that through the adamantium reinforced glass and hopefully he'll calm down." Tony said. "Wait, no way you aren't just shoving her at Bruce like a pacifier. Darcy doesn't have to do a damn thing." Clint said standing angrily. "Clint, really it's okay. I won't go in, I promise.," she said standing as well. "Darcy, I know you care about Bruce but you don't have to do it this way. Just…hell you know what fuck it, you want him go get him." Clint said grinning. "Wait, you have a thing for Bruce?" Tony asked surprised. "Not now Tony," Darcy deflected blushing as she headed for the elevator.

Darcy approached the containment room nervously, she'd never seen Hulk in person, Bruce had been pretty adamant that she never should and damn he was huge. Eight feet tall, wide and muscular with a squarish face and yet, she could still see Bruce's features in the harsher form. He was pacing angrily and when a huge fist flashed out, hitting the mostly glass wall with a bang, she yelped in surprise. Hulk whirled toward the sound snarling in anger, but when he saw Darcy everything changed. The anger dropped from his face and his back straightened. "**Darcy**," he said, the word coming out almost a purr. Suddenly the anger was back on his face and he was crowded against the window. "**Darcy touch Hawk**," he snarled. Darcy, overwhelmingly aware of Tony watching every move they both made, moved closer. "Hawkeye is just a friend, like Jane." Darcy soothed. "**Wear his color**," Hulk snapped clearly not believing her. Darcy stared at him in confusion before tracking his gaze to her purple toes. "It's just nail polish, last week I wore Widow's color." Darcy said slightly exasperated. "**Widow not paint Darcy, Hawk did**." Hulk countered. "So has Jane, it doesn't mean I want to fuck her." Darcy said bluntly. "**Darcy fuck Hawk**?" Hulk demanded to know. "No, Hawk fucks Widow. Darcy fucks alone.," she told him bluntly, ignoring Tony's snicker. Hulk looked confused for a moment before clenching his hands. "**Why alone and not Banner? Banner think Darcy hate Hulk.**" Hulk bit out. "I don't hate you, I think you're pretty awesome big guy, and Banner never fucking asked." Darcy responded crossing her arms under her chest. Hulk rocked back from the window seemingly surprised by that answer. Silence stretched out for a long couple of minutes before he spoke again. "**Banner stupid**." Hulk sighed.

Tony started laughing, shoving his fist in his mouth as Hulk looked at him angrily. "Sorry man, laughing at Banner not you." Tony managed. After a moment Hulk nodded as if agreeing Tony had every right to laugh at Bruce. "**No purple**." Hulk finally said looking back at Darcy. "I like purple, and I just put it on I'm not taking it off." Darcy refused. "**Purple Hawk color**." Hulk sneered. Darcy made an exasperated sound and dropped her arms before swiftly yanking her tee up to her chin revealing a pale green bra. "And this is yours jackass.," she shot back. "And I'm out," Tony said slamming his eyes shut as he turned and walked away, one hand on the wall guiding himself toward the elevator. Darcy kept her gaze on Hulk as he stared down at her chest in surprise before his expression changed to one of longing and he looked back at her face. "**Darcy**," he purred again splaying one large hand on the glass. Darcy dropped her shirt, a soft blush gracing her cheeks as she moved forward and placed her hand on the glass in the center of his huge one. "Think Bruce is ready to come back?" she asked smiling at him softly. "**Hulk want pet Darcy**," he said longingly. "Sweetie, I can't come in. I know you won't hurt me but the lock doesn't open for me.," she said sincerely. "JARVIS open the door." Tony said from his place by the elevator he never actually called for. Darcy's head snapped around to stare at him in surprise. "He won't hurt you, we both know that. It's time Bruce knew it too." Tony said with a shrug. JARVIS chose not to argue and the door hissed open. Hulk backed away from the window and sat on the floor, scooting so his back was against the wall.

Darcy slowly walked into the room, the door remaining open as Tony moved closer to lounge against the door frame just inside the room. Darcy approached Hulk who watched her intently as she gently stepped between his massive legs and perched on his thigh, the shredded legs of his pants doing little to kept the heat of his green skin from seeping into her. Hulk gently pet her hair and back with one finger before wrapping a hand around her waist and tugging her against his chest, cuddling her. Tony grinned at the pair as Darcy endeavored to ignore him. She obligingly snuggled into the massive green chest, one hand tentatively pressing against his heart, her fingers threading through the wiry chest hair. Hulk sighed happily and shifted under her causing Darcy to become aware of something firm nudging her leg. She blushed and stretched toward his ear whispering to him. "You know we can't mate like this right? You're too big, you'd hurt me." Darcy said. "**Hulk know**," his voice rumbled sadly. Hulk's other arm came up to cradle her to him as his body relaxed under her. "**Mine**," he said happily. After a while Hulk fell asleep and before she could adjust, shrunk back into Bruce with Darcy sprawled on top of him.

When Bruce came to he was stretched out in his own bed and there was a warm weight cuddled half on top of him. Looking down he saw Darcy's sleeping face and wondered what the hell had happened that led to them both being in his bed. "Darcy, Darcy wake up.," he said nudging her. Darcy stirred and burrowed further into his side. Bruce sighed and slid away from her, ignoring the pang in his chest at the sight of her purple fingernails. He held up the ruin of his pants and grabbed a pair of sweat pants with a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom. He took a few aspirin before stepping into a very hot shower, letting the water pound against his sore muscles. By the time he was dressed and walked into the bedroom he was disappointed but not surprised to see the bed neatly made and Darcy gone. Every part of his mind wanted to fall back into bed but his empty stomach had other ideas. Bruce walked out of the bedroom and froze in shock to find Darcy in the kitchen placing apple slices on a plate with a large BLT sandwich. "Hey, I wasn't sure what you'd want but I figured you'd be hungry." Darcy said spotting him as she constructed a second sandwich. Bruce sat at the island mechanically, trying to get a hold of his shock. "What are you doing here? How did I even get back?" Bruce asked. "I'm here because I want to be and Thor carried you. Now go ahead and eat so we can talk." Darcy instructed finishing off her own plate with the rest of the apple slices and pushing the plate in front of the seat next to him. Two glasses of milk were filled and placed on the counter before joining him. They ate in companionable silence while Bruce's mind whirled and Darcy kept sending him amused smiles clearly enjoying his confusion.

Once they finished eating Darcy shooed him to the couch while she cleaned up before joining him. "Do I want to know what happened this morning?" Bruce asked staring at his hands. "Yes, I think you will want to know. Though you might get mad at me and Tony toward the end." Darcy answered surprising him. "JARVIS, please play the footage from the containment area starting just after Dr. Banner transformed." Darcy said before he could question her further. The TV flicked on and the footage began to play. Bruce flinched every time the other guy bellowed for Darcy, forcing himself not to look at her and see her fear and disgust. When the screen showed Darcy and Tony approaching the containment room Bruce curled in on himself, shame burning through him. He couldn't even feel relieved that Darcy wasn't dating Clint, his face burning red when Hulk asked why she wasn't with Bruce. "Banner never fucking asked.," screen Darcy said. Bruce was froze in place as he watched Hulk argue with Darcy about her nail polish and when she lost her temper and flashed the Other Guy, Bruce's eyes almost popped out of his head like a cartoon. The mere idea that Hulk would want to cuddle anyone had his mind whirling but when Tony reappeared and ordered JARVIS to open the door for Darcy he had to clamp down on his anger. "Are you two insane?!" Bruce yelled jumping to his feet. Darcy stood and shoved him back into his seat, sitting on his lap with her hand over his mouth. "Watch the rest and then you can yell at me if you want.," she ordered before sliding off him and removing her hand to sit next to him again. Bruce watched as Darcy sat on Hulks lap and Tony observed. He watched Darcy whisper something to the Other Guy and heard the rumbling yet reluctant agreement. Not long after Hulk fell asleep and Bruce reappeared sprawled under Darcy. "That's enough JARVIS, you can turn it off." Bruce said in a strained voice.

Silence stretched between them as Bruce tried to ingest everything he'd seen and heard. "What did you whisper to him?" he asked finally looking at her. "I said, you know we can't mate like this right? You're too big, you'd hurt me." Darcy answered smiling. Bruce's eyes widened in surprise. "Why did you feel the need to ask him that?" Bruce wanted to know. "When you shifted beneath me, you had an erection I could feel it against my leg." Darcy told him grinning even as she blushed. Bruce didn't know what to do with that bit of knowledge. Hulk had managed to not physically hurt Betty a few times but he'd never been aroused before, she would have mentioned that. "You mean he did, when _**he**_ shifted beneath you." Bruce corrected finally. "No, I meant you. Hulk is a part of you Bruce just as much as you're a part of him. Denying that isn't going to make anything better. Personally I like both parts just fine." Darcy insisted. "Why? How could you possibly be okay with Hulk? Before the Avengers do you know how many people he killed? How much destruction he caused? How much blood he left on my hands?" Bruce demanded to know shoving to his feet in agitation. "Other than the first transformation, how many of those instances were because Ross or some other jackhole who wanted to put you in a cage was trying to capture you or flat out kill you? How many of those times were because your life was in danger? Hulk isn't a cold blooded killer, if he was nothing but rage he never would have wanted to hold me let alone been so gentle. He wouldn't have saved Tony in the Battle of New York and he sure as hell wouldn't have left Loki alive to face justice. No matter how angry you get Bruce, you are still a good man and that carries over to your bigger, green persona. The team trusts you, Coulson and Fury trusted you, Jane and Pepper trust you and…I…I love you." Darcy confessed.

Bruce's shoulders dropped as shock once more rippled through his body. "How, how can you be like this? How can you be this amazing?" he asked shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm not really, and I can't tell you how much I wish the world had never made you feel so less than that someone loving you-all of you- is something to be literally amazed at." Darcy told him sincerely. Bruce shook his head at her again, emotion bubbling up inside him leaving him unable to articulate it. Darcy stood and walked toward him, stepping into his personal space and wrapping her arms around him. "I love you Bruce, I don't know exactly when it started but I do. That's why I've been spending so much time with Clint, it was getting harder to be around you when you seemed so completely uninterested. With Natasha off with Steve hunting leads on Bucky for a few weeks he's been pretty lonely. Clint and I have never and will never be more than friends, please tell me you believe that." Darcy said. "I do, I believe you. Having a little trouble wrapping my head around you thinking I could be the not interested one though." Bruce told her wrapping his arms around her waist and enjoying the feel of her being in his embrace. "Banner stupid," Darcy teased attempting to copy the Hulk's voice and failing. Bruce chuckled and pulled back to look down at her. "Can I kiss you?" he asked smiling. Darcy answered by lifting up onto her toes and pressing her lips to his.

Kissing Darcy was unlike kissing any woman he could remember kissing. It was hot, sweet and electric. Bruce had no idea how they went from one kiss to making out on the couch with him between her thighs, harder than he'd been in years. His heart rate was rising into the danger zone, yet he could feel the Other Guy in the back of his mind and if Bruce didn't know better he'd describe it as purring. "Darcy, Darcy wait," he panted pulling back. "What's the matter?" she asked confused. "This, this is just moving a little fast. We need to slow down. I haven't even taken you out on a date yet." Bruce said moving off her to sit on the end of the couch. Darcy sat up and took his hand in hers. "If you want to stop that's fine, but I don't want you to feel like you're doing something wrong just because we haven't taken the usual route to this point." Darcy told him. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. Things have been so hard for so long, I was so sure that I'd never have the opportunity to be with someone again. I'm mean I'm willing to try it with gusto but…" Bruce trailed off uncertain. "That's 'cause you don't know the story of Fishhooks McCarty." Darcy told him with a nod. "Is this a real person or a Darcy person?" Bruce teased. "He was a corrupt politician on the Lower East Side in the '20s. Every morning he stopped at St. James Church on Oliver Street and said the same prayer, "O Lord, give me health and strength. We'll steal the rest." Darcy answered. "Not that there needs to be, but... was there a point?" Bruce asked grinning at her. "We've got health and strength," Darcy told him. "And we'll steal the rest?" he asked pulling her into his arms. "Bet your ass."


End file.
